


dark clouds

by rosietenie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, im so proud of him, soft, support lee taeyong - dark clouds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosietenie/pseuds/rosietenie
Summary: “Dark clouds” Taeyong whispered so silently that if Doyoung wasn’t so close he would definitely miss what he had said.“Hmmm” Doyoung hummed before continuing, “I get the cloud part but why dark.”“Because that’s how i feel like when you are not there.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	dark clouds

**Author's Note:**

> this was impulsively written in 2 days lol, im sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> go support our taeyongie <3

_Knock knock_

“Hyung, are you in there? I’m coming in.” Doyoung opens the door, only to be met by a now black haired male hunched up in front of his computer. Doyoung moves closer to him with slow steps and stops when he is just behind him, seeing what the male has been looking at.

_ TY - Dark Clouds  _

_ share | cancel _

Doyoung smiles to himself, he knows Taeyong has been working on this piece for months now. He was even used to hearing this song every once in a while through the thin wall that seperates their rooms. He also knew how much he could overthink in the process of sharing his art with people.

He remembers when Taeyong dragged him to his room one night just after he brushed his teeth to get ready for bed. As he was entering his room, he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned only to come face to face with Taeyong who was nervously biting on his lip but not letting go of the grip he had on Doyoung’s hand.

“Hyung are you okay? Is your back acting up again? Or couldn’t you sleep your eyes look a little red, have you been playing that game all night with Baekhyun-hyung again? How many times do I-“

“Come with me.” was the only thing he said before dragging the taller male with him to his room and stopping only when he is by his desk. He made the younger sit on his chair and handed his headphones without a word.

Doyoung waited patiently, watched as Taeyong’s hand which was trembling and hesitant before clicking once and making a melody fill Doyoung’s ears.

Doyoung closed his eyes, focusing on the voice that was all too familiar to his ears. He listened carefully, the song starting slow and then picking up it’s pace with a rap that made him feel lost in the lyrics. He felt himself flying through clouds and never wanting to come down.

Once the song was over, he slowly took off the headphones and when he turned to his side, Taeyong was already watching him with anticipation. The big brown eyes staring at him like he wanted to get his confirmation.

_You are already perfect, you don’t need my confirmation. Why would someone like you, a talent machine would need my ideas?_ Doyoung thought but decided to swallow those thoughts,

“Hyung… This is really good. Is this the reason why you have been in your room the whole day?” Taeyong smiled at him and nodded.

“You really mean it?” He asked even though his smile told that he already heard what he wanted to hear. Doyoung couldn’t stop but answer while mirroring the older boy’s smile.

“Yes hyung. I love it.”

And that day, they spent the whole night listening and talking over the song on Taeyong’s bed, cuddling. When Doyoung woke up in the middle of the night, awakened by the light of the computer he realized the body next to him was replaced by the bunny plushy. After his eyes adjusted to the lighting he realized Taeyong was still working on _‘perfecting’_ a perfect song.

‘’Hyung come back to bed.” came out his raspy voice, full of sleep. Taeyong turned in his chair and smiled at the boy with messy hair pointing all directions. Doyoung waited for the boy to tell him to give him a little more time but Taeyong just nodded and turned the computer off and pulled the bunny plushy away only to replace it with his own body.

After Doyoung fell asleep, he couldn’t stop himself from getting up and checking the song again. He felt assured seeing Doyoung smile and feel all those emotions he wanted to express in his song, but the perfectionist voice in his head wouldn’t shut up. He got up only to hear Doyoung mumble something about feeling cold. He smiled looking at the boy frowning in his sleep and picked up the bunny plushy only to squeeze it between his arms. He smiled to himself, whispering ‘’I see no difference at all, _cute._ ’’ before he opened his computer.

When hearing the other boy wake up, he was listening the song for the last time and just as the song ended he heard the boy talk. He felt satisfied with his hard work and decided to leave it there. Also he knew if he didn’t leave it there, Doyoung would literally drag him to bed.

When he pushed himself towards Doyoung trying to feel the warmth of his body, Doyoung tangled his legs with his own and pulled him close by his waist.

“Dark clouds” Taeyong whispered so silently that if Doyoung wasn’t so close he would definitely miss what he had said.

“Hmmm” Doyoung hummed before continuing, “I get the cloud part but why dark.” He pushed his head closer to the older’s neck taking in the sweet smell. He smelled like a field full of roses and Doyoung could swear he can never get enough of it.

“Because that’s how i feel like when you are not there.” were the last words Doyoung remembers hearing before falling asleep, oh and the tiny kiss he felt on his forehead which he hoped wasn’t his imagination.

The memory makes him smile, taking him back to the present. Taeyong still hasn’t moved from his place but Doyoung knows he is aware of his presence. He slowly looks at the time, 11:58 p.m . Doyoung puts his hands on both sides of Taeyong’s shoulders softly rubbing at them and he feels the leader relaxing at the touch.

“You have nothing to worry about. They are going to love it, I am sure of it.” This makes Taeyong take a deep breath and turn to Doyoung. “I don’t know what I would do without you by my side Doyoungie.” he says, making the younger smile.

“Oh! Hyung look its already midnight!” Doyoung points at the screen which makes Taeyong immediately turn to the screen and handing his phone to Doyoung mumbling “You post the instagram story thing since you are the instagram pro here.” He winks at Doyoung making the younger sigh jokingly but his wish is granted within a few seconds.

Before Taeyong can refresh the page for the 10th time in 5 seconds, Doyoung puts his hand over his stopping him from clicking the mouse one more time. He knows Taeyong will be mad at him but he slowly moves like a wild-life animal getting closer to it’s prey but he is only leaning closer to the computer and clicks the close button. “Heyyy!!! Come here Doyoung!! You are going to pay for this!”

Doyoung laughs at this while trying to run away yelling “If i didn’t stop you, you would go crazy within 10 minutes. Also I bought cake for you to celebrate so I think you can forgive me.’’ Doyoung mumbles. But with the lack of response he looks back.

‘’I swear if you opened the computer again I will-“

“Attack!!” Doyoung feels someone hug him from the back tightly and laughs when realizing its Taeyong. “Now give me the cake you promised me.”

In the end of the night, they ended up on Doyoung’s bed, eating the cake and Doyoung reading fans’ comments to his song followed by a “I told you they would like it.” everytime. 

When the cake is finished and they start yawning, Doyoung closes the lights and cuddles close to Taeyong, watching the stars together which were glowing on Doyoung’s ceiling . When Doyoung turns to the older, he catches him smiling while looking at the stars. He leans in, placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before whispering,

_“ You will never see dark clouds again hyung, i promise.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [support tyong](https://soundcloud.com/eh_ovo_taeyong/dark-clouds)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> stay safe & healthy!


End file.
